Unfaithful
by lordlosslove
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are in the middle of discovering how to get rid of their feelings for one another. But it doesn't seem as if time is doing them any justice. If anything, they are running into more problems. To top it all off, they have started families of their own. Is there a way to fix things?


**LLL-Narusasu fix cause I saw the Boruto movie and the Narusasu fic is so real.**

 **Kakashi-Youre exagrrrating**

 **LLL-NO IM NOT! ITS RRAL.**

 **Kakashi-You don't own Naruto so it technically isnt**

He stands in front of Naruto in silence. Neither of them make eye contact with the other. Crickets sing in the darkness of night. Naruto clears his throat, finally speaking. "You did good on the mission."

Sasuke nods. "Thank you. Again." Before the silence can resume, he nods. "I'll go now." He turns and makes his way to the door.

"I heard..." The two words make him come to a stop and he turns his head. Naruto clears his throat yet again. "I heard you and Sakura had a child."

He nods, turning to face Naruto completely. He knew that already. Everyone has known for a few days now. "Yes. A little girl. Her name is Sarada."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. And you too. Congratulations with yours. Uhm... His name slipped my mind."

"Boruto."

"Right. I'm glad everything went smoothly." He turns to the door again and places his hand on the nob.

"Are you glad, Sasuke?"

He can't look back again. That response was shaky and even shook him. He squeezes the metal nob as his chest tightens. This is what they planned. They don't regret it. They can't. "I..." Just as he is about to speak the door swings open. Shikamaru stands in the threshold. Without a word, Sasuke walks past him and out of the door. Shikamaru raises an eyebrow and hears a loud thump.

Naruto's head has banged against the desk. "This is so hard."

Shikamaru releases a deep breath and closes the office door. "You guys have been doing this for a few years now, but you seem to only be taking steps backwards."

"I know." Naruto pulls at his golden hair. "We made our decision."

"The decision to marry and start the next generation of shinobi."

"What should I do."

"Go home for the rest of the day and embrace Hinata."

He looks up at his adviser. "Am I doing the right thing?"

Shikamaru looks off into the air. "Only you can determine if..."

"No! You're my right hand. You're supposed to tell me when to straighten up."

"This is such a drag if you ask me. But you've already made decisions that will cost you. How you respond is up to you and Sasuke."

Naruto huffs a laugh. "Neji is probably rolling in his grave."

"Naruto, you are the hokage. You will be for years to come. This is something that you must clear up soon."

"How... How do I do that Shikamaru?"

"Do you care about Sasuke?"

"I... Yes. I do."

"Do you love Hinata?"

"Yes, but... I. She deserves better than me."

"There's your answer."

Naruto runs his hand though his hair. "Sasuke deserves better too."

"I'm going to let you put some more thought into what kind of person Sasuke is and then rethink that last statement."

"Dammit Shikamaru. What have I done?"

"You've created a family and no matter what, you need to accept what ever gifts and consequences come with it."

"Thank you." Naruto is still glaring at his desk. "You are dismissed."

The adviser nods. "Finish up the last request before you leave. It must be sent off by tomorrow morning."

"Alright."

That being said, Shikmaru leaves the office.

Naruto sits at the desk, mind shrouded with thoughts of Sasuke. How is he supposed to stay calm. How can he overcome something so...

His thoughts are halted when he senses someone behind him. "Who's there."

A hand touches his shoulder. "Don't move."

He knows that voice. The same one that left the room only 5 minutes ago. "I thought you were gone."

"You're stressed." He massages Naruto's shoulders one at a time.

"No. I'm fine."

"You're the Hokage of the leaf village, you have a child on the way, and you're committing adultery with your rival."

"Are you here to relax me or make me panic more?"

Sasuke bends down to Naruto's ear and nips it, before slowly kissing down his neck. Naruto reaches up and grabs the back of his head. "Relax."

"Sasuke..."

The door of the office swings open again. "I'm glad you didn't..." Shikamaru sees Sasuke with Naruto. "leave." He walks closer to the desk and Sasuke stands up. Naruto adjusts his shoulders, embarrassed that Shikamaru had seen that. It isn't the first time he's walk in on them yet the feeling doesn't change. "A hawk was just sent in from the Kazekage."

"Gaara?" Naruto grabs the scrool and unrolls it. "He says the enemy is at his village. They are surrounding him. But why?"

Sasuke snatches it. His eyes widen. "I need to get there. That's my target. I'll report back." Sasuke walks around the desk.

Naruto stands and hurries behind him. "I'll go with you."

"No. I said I'll report back as soon as possible. You protect the leaf. We never know when they will be here."

Sasuke activates his rennegan, creating a large violet portal in the office. Shikamaru steps back as papers begin to fly. "Sasuke wait." Naruto places a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke grabs his arm and yanks him closer, pulling him into a deep kiss. The interaction is strong and partially worries Naruto. Sasuke pulls back and looks him in the eyes.

"I'll report back."

"You'd better."

Sasuke gives him one last nod before leaping through the portal. It disappears, leaving the office in shambles. Shikamaru sighs. "This is such a drag. Try to get some sleep so you can be ready to clean this up tomorrow." That being said, Shikamaru exits the office again.

Naruto leans against his desk, placing his hand on his throbbing head.

 **LLL-please review**


End file.
